There are many known spraying devices for dispensing chemicals for lawn and garden applications. Typical spraying devices include a sprayer body connected to a container filled with a fluid (e.g., a concentrated chemical) and connected to a water hose. The fluids are mixed and dispensed via a spray head. Typical sprayers include a dip tube that extends downwardly into the container. The dip tube provides a direct passageway between the fluid in the container and the sprayer body. The constant flow of water through the sprayer produces a vacuum that draws the fluid through the dip tube, mixes the fluid with the water and dispenses the mixture from the spray head. Typical sprayers also include sealed containers for storing the fluid to be dispensed. These containers can only be used with a spraying device, they can not be used to manually dispense the contained fluid.
Other known sprayers divert a portion of the water from a hose into a container connected to the sprayer body. The water mixes with the contents of the container, filing the container. The pressure of the mixture in the container forces the mixture out of the container, into the sprayer body, and out the spray head.
However, there are drawbacks to the known sprayers, including complex construction and the inability to manually select the amount of chemical mixed with water. Therefore, a need exists for a spraying device that is capable of mixing a predetermined or selected ratio of a first fluid with a second fluid without the need for a dip tube and without having to mix the fluids in the container.
It is desirable to provide an inexpensive cartridge that is interchangeable.
It is also desirable to provide a cartridge that is substantially simpler and more economical to produce.
It is desirable to provide a sprayer body that is durable and reusable multiple times.
It is also desirable to provide a cartridge that allows small amounts of fluid to be dispensed without the use of a sprayer.
It is desirable to provide a spraying device that allows a user to adjust the ratio of a first fluid that is mixed with a second fluid (e.g., water) via an adjustable metering selector.
It is also desirable to provide a spraying device that includes a metering orifice for mixing a predetermined amount of a first fluid with a second fluid.